Rosetta's True Purpose
by fwforever
Summary: What would happen if Rosetta liked Mario, and he liked her back? What would Peach do? Find out as Rosetta's true purpose for bringing Mario on the starship is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I have been itching to try this out for a while now. I hope it's funny, cuz that's what I'm going for here. They r very OOC, but duh! If they were in character would Mario be falling in love with Rosetta or Peach??? Reviews, flames, or just pouring your heart out is greatly appreciated, thx!**

Rosetta's POV

I sat unmoving on the quiet starship. My legs dangled over the edge of the ship as I stared down into space. Below me, space extended out into the open pits of emptiness. I could feel the ship slowly moving at my will, as the power in its core faded away.

"Rosetta?" a voice behind me called.

"Yes?" I said, not moving my gaze from the starry pit below me. Each star twinkled brightly under my gaze, wanting to join our voyage.

"We've lost more power, I've had to shut down the Fountain's power."

"That is…unfortunate Polari, but thank you," I said without turning. Sadness haunted my voice and I knew he could sense my fear. Soon there would be no grand stars left to light our ship. My heart fell slowly in my chest.

I heard Polari sigh, "I'm sure we'll find some way to power the ship," he said hopefully.

"I know we will," I said, though I knew he was just trying to cheer me up.

"Look Rosetta, another galaxy," he said hopefully, "maybe someone there can help us!" he pointed out to a small galaxy in the distance.

I looked at him. His black "hands" held a telescope out to me. I smiled at him. His big blue eyes sparkled at the sight of it. I let out a laugh and gently took the telescope from his arms.

I unscrewed the top of the golden telescope. The metal felt cool on my hands as I turned it into focus. I stared down into the galaxy looking for any sign of life. I scanned the perimeter through the lens and saw nothing.

"I don't think there's any life there," I said sadly. I kept the telescope to my right eye though. Still looking for any small planets I may have missed.

Polari frowned, "there's less and less life all over these days."

"Evil is spreading, " I replied still looking hopefully through the lens, "it kills civilizations and species off one by one."

"Yes," Polari sighed, "I suppose."

Through the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light. I turned the incredibly powerful telescope lightly in my hands, focusing in on the light.

"Oh," I noted, "just a star." I put the telescope down next to me and Polari grabbed it eagerly. He looked down at the star I had been looking at.

"A very bright star," he noted, as he looked through the lens.

I sighed and got up slowly. My blue dress swayed slowly as I stood. Polari floated up next to me, his blue eyes still focused in on the star.

"Rosetta look!" he exclaimed shoving the telescope into my hands.

"What am I looking at?" I asked him as I adjusted the focus to my vision. I stared down into the galaxy, down at the bright star.

"Three planets away from it, LIFE!"

I stared into the telescope hopefully; maybe we still had a chance to find someone to restore the ship's power! I glanced down, and saw my first sighting of Earth, a very handsome man in red.

**Hmmmmm…what do you think? I'm not so sure I like it so far. It's missing something right? Eeeek!!!! I spider just walked across my computer. Idk where it went and now it's wandering around my desk!! Ahhhhh!!!!! I'm gonna go b4 it eats me!!! Remember, REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I never was one to question fate, but here I was staring at my fate asking what I did to deserve this. The starship is losing its power, and I have no way to stop it. I can feel my own powers vanishing with it too, slowing slipping away with my life. There something about this death that doesn't seem right, that doesn't seem true, and I can't help feeling it's not. I stare our a cross the vast emptiness of space? What fills nothingness, and if there is truly nothing, then why does anything exist?

* * *

I've seen him, now how do I retrieve him? I know he will be our savior; there is no doubt in my mind about that. But how to ask him to help us, that is another matter altogether. Suddenly there is an explosion.

"Polari?" I call, there is no answer. I get up from my chair and slowly make my way out of the dark library. I've been trying to find a book to read out in the light, but it's impossible to see in this light. I emerge from the room and step out into the dark realm that used to be our home. I place one hand on the door as I peer out past the bookshelves. I let my long blonde hair fall out from behind me as I stare ahead at the stars. So many stars, each surrounded with its own little circle of worlds, each with a new chance of life. And her I was staring down at one such star, not an extremely large one, but not tiny either. And there was Earth, the perfect distance away, glowing as bright at the star it followed. Such a beautiful planet, so simple, and yet so perfect.

"Rosetta!" came Polari's voice. The little black star flew out from behind what was left of our power source. The flaming ball of light powered by our grand stars had reduced to but a small ball of red. He flew franticly towards my face and grasped my hand dragging me with him.

"What in star's name is wrong with you Polari?" I say ripping my hand from his. He gives me a look. "What?"

"Why don't you come and see?" his blue eyes shone so brightly that I followed him on down the stairs and across the star deck. As we turned towards the garden I saw him, he stood there facing me, his brown eyes melting their way into me and I stared at him for a second, praying this was not a dream, praying this was really happening. He blinked and took off his red cap, his eyes not moving from my own. For a second I stood there, fixated on his handsome mustache and face until he smiled at me.

"Hello," he said, his accent rather strange to my ears but I couldn't bare myself to answer until Polari nudged me in the ribs.

"Hello sir," I muttered, just loud enough so he could hear the playful way my voce danced through space.

He stared at me, unsure of what to say next, but that pleased me, for I wasn't one to talk either. We stood the looking at each other, smiling and staring for what felt like forever, but it felt so natural to look at him like this, and the way he looked back it was clear he felt the same. Finally he spoke.

"I'm Mario," he said, "my world has just been destroyed."

"I see," I stared across at him thinking of what to say next, not wanting to mess it up, this could be our only chance for survival. "Perhaps we could make a deal then?"

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue, so I took a breath and slowly floated across the floor so that I stood a bit closer to him.

"We are in need of help, our ship is loosing its power, and I fear we may be unable to carry on much longer unless the grand stars are retrieved," I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, if it's help you need, I'm your guy," he said quickly.

"Certainly, of coarse, you shall be allowed to remain on the ship until the stars are returned."

He scratched his head and glanced over the edge of the ship down at Earth, "Grand Stars… hey I think this will work perfectly."

"Excuse me, what was that?" Polari asked from behind me, I'd almost forgotten he was here.

Mario turned and looked back at us, "Well you see, Bowser took the Grand Stars, and I've always been one that handles Bowser well."

"Bowser?" I looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Yeah, the one who destroyed my planet… and took Peach." The last bit of his sentence I barely heard but I realized he must have meant the giant monster that attacked his planet.

"Oh," I said, "the monster?"

He nodded and looked back at me hopefully, "You don't know where he went do you?"

"Well if he has the Grand Stars like you said, then tracking him down should be any problem. My life is tied to the Grand Stars of this starship so I should be able to…" I closed my eyes, feeling the space around me searching for where the monster could have gone. And then I felt it.

"Oh dear," I said, not wanting to disappoint him.

"What is it?" he looked at me hopefully, and I couldn't help but notice the glimmer in his eyes when he looked into my own.

"He's gone to the center of the universe."

"What's so bad about that? We just get this ship to go…"

"It's not that simple. Without all the grand stars the starship wouldn't even have a chance of making it all the way there," I saw the color in his face fade away as I spoke.

"So then I'll get the grand stars back first, no problem," he looked ever so confident as he slid the cap back on his head, the red M shining as brightly as the stars all around us.

"Thank you Mario," I said, "how will we ever repay you afterwards? You will have saved us all."

He smiled and looked at me again, and I felt my heart flutter when he did so, "That's easy, if we're going after Bowser, I'll get Peach back."

"Peach?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "the one I love."

I felt my heart skip a beat.


End file.
